Entender
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque había cosas que a veces simplemente pasaban y poco a poco tenemos que asimilarlas, manejarlas a nuestro ritmo para que funcionen. No todo es fácil, hay que aprender, crecer y caer para madurar; esa lección Daichi y Sugawara la aprendieron de una manera muy peculiar


_**NOTA: Haikyuu ! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo el crédito para su autor original.**_

**_AADVERTENCIA: un poco de occ para darle saborcito a esto. Les recomiendo por lo menos una servilleta para el llanto_**

* * *

Era una persona sensible, desde que tenia memoria era así: dulce y calmo, esbozando sonrisas que tranquilizaban a los demás en la mayoría de los casos. Es por eso que no entendía como había terminado ahí, en aquella cama de hospital bajo la mirada atenta y llena de lágrimas de sus pequeños cuervos, incluso del terco Tsukishima-nada-me-perturba-y-solo-te-jodo-Kei.

Fue cuando recordó, entonces solo pudo dejar salir una risita suave que contagio a los demás mientras recibía en sus brazos al pequeño Hinata.

Sabía que en cualquier momento podía pasar, después de todo el pelinegro se lo había dicho hacia algún par de semanas. Él y su capitán tenían una relación de medio año la cual no se había estancado afortunadamente o al menos así fue hasta el momento en que el moreno quiso pasar más allá de los besos y abrazos, de los toques sobre y bajo la ropa.

El peligris no estaba seguro; sabía que íntimar con alguien era un paso muy grande y aunque consideraba al capitán el amor de su vida no podía evitar temer. Temor de lo que pudiera venir después de eso, temor que le hacia parar a mitad de camino, temor que había cansado a su novio

-Suga..esto es demasiado, te entiendo pero..tengo necesidades!-gruñó frustrado mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a poner su ropa

-lo se Daichi pero..aun me da miedo, yo..-suspiró apenas el menor, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios antes de bajar la mirada

-te lo diré solo una vez Kōshi ..si no cooperas, buscare a alguien que me satisfaga-musito serio el moreno, mirándole de reojo antes de salir de aquella habitación, azotando la puerta principal y dejando a un peligris más que sorprendido pero lloroso a mitad de la cama

De eso no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara pidiendo disculpas, prometiéndole que le esperaría todo lo necesario, aunque al fin de semana volviera aquel reclamo ahora acompañado de gritos. Y esa vez le quedo claro que así seria hasta que decidiera dar aquel paso.

Después de aquella discusión, el lunes que siguió todo había sido normal, o al menos así hasta la hora del entrenamiento; cuando salio hacia el edificio pudo ver a su pareja platicando animadamente con alguien, entonces se acerco un poco pero se detuvo en seco al notar como el capitán de Nekoma se acercaba al suyo, abrazandole de la cintura y le besaba de una manera salvaje así que solo dio media vuelta aturdido y corrió a los vestidores, llegando agitado y llamando la atención de sus pequeños pero solo negó con tranquilidad a sus cuestionamientos.

-no es nada, regresen a lo suyo y vamos al gimnasio-musito con ternura y suavidad, apresurandose el mismo a vestirse y correr con sus polluelos hacia el edificio que debían. Una vez dentro comenzaron el entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de su entrenador, que no apartaba la mirada del profesor y causando algunas burlas pero cuando aquel capitán llego la paz se esfumó

-que pasa? Porqué tanto escándalo?-cuestionó divertido mientras se acercaba a ellos, girando rápidamente el rostro al más pequeño del equipo que le explicaba, entonces todo paso tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir-QUE TE PASA?!-gritó con fuerza y coraje, además de sorpresa, al sentir la mano de su vice capitán estamparse en su rostro

-TU SABES QUE PASA! Co..como pudiste hacerme esto?-cuestionó apenas, apretando los puños y mordiendo sus labios mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas ante la vista asombrada de su equipo

-de que estas hablando Suga?!-gruñó apenas, sobando su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba al más bajito

-de esto!-gritó alterado, picando con saña la marca morada que presentaba el cuello ajeno-eso no es mio, es de Kuroo!-gruñó dejando salir esta vez las lágrimas-él si te satisface?-

-CALLATE!-gritó alzando la mano y tomando impulso pero terminando esta estampada en el rostro de Kageyama, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta-Suga..yo..-

-Jamás se le ocurra ponerle la mano encima a Suga~san, JAMAS-musito serio, mirándole como nunca lo había hecho: retador y fiero

-SUGA~SAN!-gritó una vocesita chillona mientras el mencionado solo atinaba a salir corriendo mientras las lágrimas hacían lo mismo por sus mejillas

* * *

-siento haberlos molestado o hacerles venir hasta aquí niños-musito en una risita suave y melosa, suspirando con calma al apretar a sus cuervos más mimosos a su pecho

-Suga~san, por favor no nos deje-musito bajito el pelirrojo, logrando que al mayor se le salieran las lágrimas y asintiera. Entonces entendió que hacia ahí, postrado en aquella camilla de hospital.

Más temprano había salido corriendo del gimnasio ante el dolor que le comía el alma y el corazón, terminando por encerrarse en aquel cuarto que les servía como vestidor. No supo como, ni cuando pero cuando el más alto de sus compañeros tiró la puerta cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho: sus muñecas manaban sangre y un ligero olor a podrido inundaba el lugar, giró apenas la cabeza y miro el pequeño charco del contenido de sus intestinos. Suspiró apenas y empezó a lloriquear, mirando como rápidamente los demás se acercaban a auxiliarle mientras la inconsciencia se apoderaba de él.

-Su..Suga? Como estas?-cuestionó aquella voz firme, logrando que todos los cuervos le miraran pero rápidamente formaran un escudo humano frente a la cama de la madre del equipo

-mis niños, tranquilos..dejennos solos un momento si?-musito con bastante ternura a lo que nadie pudo negarse pero conforme se retiraban lanzaban miradas a su capitán, a excepción de Hinata, que beso la mejilla ajena-hola Daichi..-

-Suga, yo..escucha..-susurró con suavidad, adentrandose a la habitación. Fue cuando la madre de Karasuno pudo notar el ramo de aquellas flores que eran sus favoritas, lo cual le hizo esbozar una suave y boba sonrisa-fui un tonto, yo..-suspiró y mordió su labio inferior al grado de hacerlo sangrar

-te perdono Sawamura, no necesitas decir nada-le corto el más bajito, sonriendo un poco antes de reír con calma-pero..tu también perdoname a mi por no ser un buen amante..-

-no Suga, no..yo tuve la culpa de todo esto por presionarte-musito con algo de pesar mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la camilla y tomaba la mano del contrario, observando con atención aquella venda que cubria su blanca muñeca-yo..soy un asco Kōshi..-susurró bajito, dejando salir las lágrimas

-no, no llores Dai~chan, por favor-pidió con calma, tomando el rostro del mayor y juntando ambas frentes-no llores, estoy aquí..-musito bajito, repitiéndolo como un mantra

-pensé que te perdía Suga, tuve tanto miedo-expuso con calma. Y así había sido; después del ajetreo corrió detrás de su equipo, llegando al momento justo en que Asahi cargaba a la madre fuera de aquella habitación, dejando a notar el estado físico del peligris, entonces, su alma se fue hasta el suelo.

-estoy bien Daichi..no temas más-musito con calma-pero..si quieres seguir conmigo tu..tienes que dejar a ese gato-indicó bajito, logrando solo que el contrario le abrazara con suavidad

-lo que mami Suga pida-susurró con calma, besando la mejilla ajena y su sonrojo-te amo Sugawara Kōshi..-

-yo..yo también Daichi Sawamura- respondió con un sonrojo más profundo.

Fue así que ambos entendieron que las relaciones sentimentales no se basaban en mero y puro sexo, que las cosas que pasaban siempre tenían que discutirse en pareja, que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero tampoco tenia que ser un infierno. Por fin ambos entendieron que el amor era solo una cosa que debía de unirlos: el deseo de cuidar y permanecer al lado del otro.


End file.
